The present invention relates to a chip-type light-emitting device with case and a method of manufacture thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to a chip-type light-emitting device with case, in which a chip is bonded onto a substrate formed with electrodes, and a resin is filled as a sealant in a case having a rectangular shape in plane and covering the chip on the substrate, and a manufacturing method thereof.
Such a kind of a conventional chip-type light-emitting device 1 shown in FIG. 5(A) includes a substrate 2, and a semiconductor LED chip (hereinafter briefly referred to as a chip) 4 is die-bonded onto an electrode (lead) 3a formed on a surface of the substrate 2 by silver plate, for example. Furthermore, a bonding wire 5 is wire-bonded to connect a bonding pad 4a formed on an upper portion of the chip 4 to another lead 3b. In addition, in the chip-type light-emitting device 1, a transparent resin 6 is formed on a main surface (upper surface) of the substrate 2 so as to cover the chip 4. A hole 7 is formed at an approximately center of the transparent resin 6, and on a surface of the hole 7, a plating layer 8 is applied as understood from FIG. 5(B) which is a sectional view at a line P-Pxe2x80x2 shown in FIG. 5(A). Furthermore, a transparent resin 9 is filled in the hole 7 as a sealant, and the chip 4 is sealed. In such the chip-type light-emitting device 1, a number of manufacturing steps was reduced by injecting a resin by a transfer mold (opaque resin 6 and transparent resin 9).
However, in this prior art, as the transparent resin 9 was injected from above the hole 7 by the transfer mold, air bubbles might be contaminated in the transparent resin 9, i.e. the sealant, or there occurred the unfilling of the transparent resin 9. Therefore, in a case that the chip-type light-emitting device with case was automatically formed by merely applying the transfer mold, a similar problem was brought about.
Therefore, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a chip-type light-emitting device with case and a method of manufacture thereof, capable of stably forming a sealant even when formed by a transfer mold.
A chip-type light-emitting device with case, according to the present invention is a device in which a chip is bonded onto a substrate formed with electrodes on its surface, and a resin is filled as a sealant in a case having a rectangular shape in plane and covering the chip on the substrate, comprising: holes provided at lower portions on first opposite side surfaces of the case; and steps formed on upper edges of second side surfaces sandwiched by the first side surfaces.
A manufacture method for such a chip-type light-emitting device with case comprises steps of: (a) bonding a chip onto a substrate; (b) arranging a case on the substrate; and (c) forming a sealant by flowing a resin in the case.
Preferably, the step (a) includes a step (a1) bonding a plurality of chips onto a continuous substrate, and the step (b) includes a step (b1) arranging continuous case on the continuous substrate, and the step (c) includes a step (c1) forming a continuous sealant by filling the resin in the continuous case, and further comprising: (d) dicing a continuous body.
In this chip-type light-emitting device with case, the electrodes are formed on the substrate, and the chip is bonded onto the electrodes. Furthermore, the case having a rectangular shape in plane is provided to cover the chip, and a resin such as an epoxy resin, for example is filled in the case as the sealant. On the case, the holes are formed in lower portions of the first opposite side surfaces. In addition, on the upper edges of the second side surface, steps are provided. Therefore, when filling a resin, the sealant is injected from the holes (injection ports), and an air is discharged from exhaust vents (air vents) which includes the steps. Due to this, no air bubble is contaminated into the resin, and unfilling of the resin never occurs.
In other words, such the chip-type light-emitting device with case is formed by flowing a resin from bottom to top in the case.
For example, if a bonding wire connecting the chip and a lead is bonded in a direction along a flow of the resin intruded through the holes, it is possible to prevent the bonding wire from being damaged mechanically due to the injection of the resin for forming a sealant.
According to this present invention, it is possible to form a sealant stably even if formed by a transfer mold as no air bubble is contaminated in the resin and no resin is left unfilled.